Baketako
These are general outlines which will be tailored later when I have time Musashi would often speak of the four armed demon that defeated him that day on the beach. He would often recall the flashing of the steel and the ferocity of the warriors attacks. However, there was one secret he never said; a secret Musashi carried to his very grave. That the warrior that bested him was an eight legged mollusk. Physical Description Baketako's appearance is similar to that of their less sentient brothers, looking like large octopuses about 10-11 feet in diameter and covered in tough but slimy skin. They have four long and powerful tentacles that they can use as legs to walk upright in a human-like manner when on land and with the right amount of covering and posture they can pass themselves as a tightly covered human quite easily in most towns. In their upright position they may use their remaining four tentacles, which are shorter but more flexible than there longer tentacles, as a human would use hands. Source (https://www.behance.net/gallery/OniTako/5798737) They can change their coloration freely but usually maintain a dull green or light orange coloration, only entering bright coloration when they feel threatened or experience strong emotions. They have two small eyes that are usually glassy and pale, and have a sharp jaw, similar to that of a parrot under their tentacles. History While early records are unclear, the Baketako believe their origins lie with the Goddess of Sea and Storms, Arakushi. They believe that it was Arakushi that first uplifted them into a state of sentience from their primitive mollusk roots to combat those who would wish to enslave the creatures of the sea. As such the Baketako believe it there duty to protect the sea from evil and corruption, and fight wars with local tribes of Sahuagin and Merrows. Other historians argue that Baketako were created when the Spirit World brushed against the Material Plane many years ago beneath the waves, causing sentience in a population of octopuses, however neither theory has been proved. Society Baketako live in a feudal society in castles under the sea. They have a rigid hierarchy where the Daimyo (leader) is the highest followed by the Bushi (warriors), hunters, artisans, and finally merchants. At times of great conflict they sometimes elevate a Daimyo to the rank of Shogun, or high leader, to organize offensives, however this is only a temporary rank. Baketako are very talented artisans as they can use their four "arms" precisely and efficiently when crafting, and often trade their goods with friendly sea races such as Merfolk and Aquatic Elves. This has fostered an economy greatly focused on trade, and while merchants are the lowest class in the feudal hierarchy, this has caused them to become the most wealthy. Baketako value loyalty above all else and Baketako who do not adhere to a strict moral code are often exiled from the castle. These exiles are rarely ever allowed to return and most send their squinted eyes up at the surface world. Baketako Names The true names of Baketako are in their native language which is based off of complex coloration changes and tentacle gestures. However, when interacting with other races, Baketako tend to pick a name for themselves arbitrarily from the first race they encounter. Baketako Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Age. Baketako have relatively short life spans of about 35-50 years. They reach maturity quickly at the age of about 5. Alignment. Baketako believe in rigid loyalties and strict moral conduct. Many are Lawful Good or Lawful Neutral. However, Baketako exiles are less predictable and can even become Chaotic Evil if they reach that depravity. Size. Spread out a Baketako has the diameter of about 10-11 feet. However standing on their "legs" they can be 5-6 feet tall. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 20 feet and a swimming speed of 30 feet. Multiple Limbs. Baketako have a secondary set of weaker tentacles beneath their regular ones. These tentacles can be used to hold additional light items or equipment and you may perform an additional object interaction on your turn if either hand is empty or hold an additional light weapon. You may grapple a creature if both are empty. Suctioned Grip. While grappling an enemy, the enemy take 1d4 damage every turn they are still grappled. Sunlight Sensitivity. You have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. Superior Darkvison. You have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 120 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Languages. Baketako can speak their own native language and common. Random Height and Weight Table: Baketako Random Height and Weight Category:Races